


Ice Cream

by padfootagain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blackinnon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Confessions around an ice-cream can have wonderful consequences…





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff! Hope you like it!

The sun was bright and warm that day. After several days of rain it felt good to walk through the busy streets under the sun. Although, the day was particularly warm… a bit too warm for the three girls who had been wandering through Diagon Alley all afternoon.

Marlene heaved one more sigh, weeping the sweat away from her brow and taking a look at the people who were waiting before her and her friends for a salutary ice cream.

“I think I’m going to melt…” she moaned.

“Stop being such a baby!” Lily replied, laughing.

“I’m not being a baby! We’ve been waiting for an ice cream for almost an hour!”

“It’s Fortescue’s, what did you expect?” Alice laughed at her friend.

“Not to wait for an hour for a fucking piece of ice…”

Lily heaved a melancholic sigh.

“Well… soon we won’t be able to wait for an hour to get an ice cream,” she said. “It’ll soon be September.”

“It’s the first time that I see you not being eager to go back to Hogwarts,” Marlene replied, arching an eyebrow.

“You used to count the days till school,” Alice nodded.

“I’m still eager to go to Hogwarts,” Lily laughed. “But it’ll be different this year. With the NEWTs… and… we won’t have so much time to spend together, we’ll be working hard. And then… there’s _him._ ”

Both Marlene and Alice rolled their eyes in unison.

“You and James are ridiculous,” Marlene snorted.

“I’m not ridiculous!” Lily protested. “Although Potter is _definitely_ ridiculous.”

“You have to admit that he improved last year.”

“You’re just saying that because he’s your friend.”

“He is,” Marlene nodded. “I’m not ashamed of it. He just grows particularly stupid whenever he’s around you.”

“You have to admit that you and Black are quite ridiculous as well,” Alice replied, and Lily nodded enthusiastically.

“I don’t see what you’re talking about,” Marlene replied, looking at her nails.

“You like him,” Lily sang.

“I think I’d rather be eaten by a dragon.”

“You would have more chances to be burnt by a dragon than be eaten, actually,” Lily laughed.

“And you know what we say burns as well…” Alice nudged her blond friend.

“Oh, shut up. Both of you!” Marlene replied, taking a step into the shop to finally buy an ice cream.

She asked for her favourite taste, and paid, before turning towards the door again…

… but before she could understand what was going on, the ice cream had disappeared from her hand.

She recognized the leather jacket in a second.

“BLACK!”

Sirius merely smirked at her in response, licking the ice cream the blond girl had just bought.

“Hello, McKinnon! You look great today!”

“Give me back my ice cream!”

“Sure.”

The boy cautiously licked the entire surface of the ice cream before handing her back her food.

Marlene blinked.

“You’re gross,” she replied, before turning around again to buy herself another ice cream.

“You have good tastes, by the way,” Sirius nodded, eating the cold food he had stolen from her.

“You’re welcome,” she replied.

Sirius smirked again, but he stopped the girl when she took a step towards the street.

“What?” she asked, frowning.

“Evans and Prongs are in the middle of another one of their little wars,” he said casually.

Marlene nodded, and she let the boy guide her further away in a corner of the shop.

“Better not get out there, then…” she agreed.

“Unless you want to see your lovely best friend shout her lungs out at my best friend’s face.”

“James is my friend too!” she protested.

“Prongs is _my_ best friend, find yourself another pet.”

“I thought _you_ were the pet here,” she giggled, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Very funny, McKinnon.”

“You should have been more discrete about your monthly transformations.”

“You make it sound like _I’m_ the werewolf.”

“No, you’re the pup.”

“Fuck off.”

She laughed, and a smile curved up his lips.

He could never help but smile when he heard her laugh…

They had been more or less flirting for months, years even, but would he ever admit that he liked her?

Hell no… he’d rather be eaten by a dragon…

“How are you not dying with this jacket?” she asked, frowning.

But Sirius shrugged.

“I love this jacket.”

“I understand that, but it’s hot as hell here.”

“Now, McKinnon… I know how much you love my body, but let’s act decently in such a crowded place.”

“If you don’t shut up, Black, I’ll silence you.”

“I’d be curious to see you try.”

“We both know I’m better at dueling than you are.”

“Again, I’d love to see you try.”

She couldn’t help but smile this time, and she didn’t answer, merely eating her ice cream again.

“Is Remus here by the way?” she asked after a moment of silence.

“No, we came with the Potters,” he shook his head. “Had something to buy… I don’t remember what.”

Marlene pouted dramatically.

“A shame,” she teased him. “He’s the only one of you that I like.”

“What about James?”

“Alright, and James too.”

“But not me?”

“Why would I like you? You stole my ice cream.”

They exchanged a smile.

“We both know I’m your favourite Marauder, McKinnon,” Sirius said with a cocky smile.

“You mean _least_ favourite.”

“Are you saying that you prefer Peter over me? I’m hurt.”

“He’s definitely less annoying than you are, Black.”

“Annoying? Me?”

“Unbearable.”

“Now, now… that’s not nice to hear…” he said, taking a step closer to her, bringing their bodies only inches apart.

“If I can help deflect your ego.”

“We both know that the one with the oversized ego is out there, being publicly humiliated by the love of his life for the thousandth time.”

They both laughed.

“True,” she nodded, looking up at him…

…and she immediately regretted her gesture for his eyes were as hypnotic as ever…

And for a moment they remained there, standing close to each other and yet not touching. But she could hear that he was breathing faster, that his intakes of breath were sharper, and there was a strange sensation of electricity that ran up her spine at the idea of _touching_ him, running her hands up his chest that was so close to hers…

“Do you think the storm is over out there?” she asked, looking down at the frozen food as Sirius’s grey glance was too intense for her to hold for any longer.

“Who knows? Probably,” he breathed, and he hesitated to raise his hand to her cheek, but he didn’t have the chance.

“Let’s go then,” she said, giving him a smile.

He nodded slowly, and followed her outside.

And he hated feeling this way, but he was disappointed by not being alone with her for a bit longer…

—————————————————————————-

Marlene carefully carried the little box up the magical staircase and to the Gryffindor Common Room. And she couldn’t help but be proud of herself for navigating safely throughout the first years that kept on running everywhere, and for avoiding a nasty trick Peeves tried to play on her. She miraculously managed to avoid all the obstacles that were set onto her path, and finally reached the portrait hole. She walked into the warm and welcoming room, heaving a relieved sigh, and she looked around in search for Sirius. But the boy was nowhere to be found, so she turned towards the sofa, but couldn’t help but winced at the sight of her two friends kissing… or well, snogging, actually…

“For Merlin’s sake!” she complained, throwing a cushion at James and Lily so that they would finally stop devouring each other. “Get a room!”

“We were doing just fine before you arrived, you know?” James replied, throwing the cushion back at his friend, while Lily was blushing hard.

“I know this… thing between the two of you has been going on for a while now… but I still can’t get used to it.”

Lily rolled her eyes.

“What did you want anyway?” she asked the blond girl who was still standing before the portrait hole, a little white box closed with a red ribbon in her hands.

“I was looking for Sirius. Do you know where he is?”

“No idea,” James shook his head. “Why did you want to see him? I can give him a message for you.”

“I wanted to give him my gift actually,” Marlene answered, showing the box she was still carrying.

“We’re organizing a birthday party, you can give him then,” James shrugged.

“It can’t wait,” Marlene merely replied, before heaving a sigh. “I guess all I can do is wander through the Castle until I bump into him.”

“He was grumpy this morning,” Lily told her friend as the blond girl turned on her heels to leave the room. “Perhaps you should try the grounds first.”

“Good idea. Good snogging!”

And as she walked through the portrait hole, Marlene knew that Lily was blushing again, while James merely smirked.

So she walked down the stairs again, and managed to walk through the crowd of younger students who hurried up the stairs again, and she avoided Peeves again…

… and she finally reached the grounds.

November was still young, and yet it had brought cold already, covering the glimmering rooftops and the green grass with a thin layer of white frost, that was now melting, leaving the earth wet under Marlene’ feet. The sun was pale despite the blue sky, and the wind too cold for the girl to feel the warmth of the golden orb above her.

She didn’t search for very long for the dark haired boy she was looking for. There was this place near the lake that he loved, the place he always went to when he longed to be alone. And she wasn’t surprised to find him standing there, throwing pebbles into the calm and dark waters, creating little circles on the surface.

“Hey!” she called merrily as she walked closer to him, and Sirius peeped over his shoulder at the sound of her voice.

“Hey,” he answered, although his voice was not as merry as hers.

“What are you doing out here all alone?”

“Just thinking,” he shrugged, throwing another little piece of stone into the water.

“What are you thinking about?”

He shrugged again, not answering this time.

“I bet you’re thinking about me again. It’s not healthy to fantasize on women who are out of your reach,” Marlene replied with a teasing smile on her face, and she managed to make the corner of his lips curve up slightly.

“Now, McKinnon… we both know you’re the one who dreams about having me naked all for you at night.”

“In your wildest dreams only, Black.”

But he dropped the stones he held and buried his hands in his pockets, apparently careless of the cold as he stood there, motionless, his grey eyes fixed on nothing, his tie loose around his neck and with nothing on his shoulders but his thin white shirt. The wind kept on getting caught in his hair, throwing dark locks into his face, but again, he didn’t seem to care.

Marlene sat down on a rock next to him, and she looked at him in silence for a while, studying his features for a moment.

And despite his neutral expression, she could see that he was sad, worried even. He had this little frown of his… But she knew he wouldn’t tell her anything, not for now at least.

“I came to give you this,” she said, and the sound of her voice seemed to bring his mind back to the present as he turned towards the blond girl again.

“What is it?” he asked, taking the white box she was handing him.

“It’s your birthday gift, you moron!” she laughed.

He smiled, looking down at the box.

“Thanks, Marlene.”

“Marlene?”

“I meant fucking-annoying-McKinnon.”

“Sounds more like you.”

He untied the little red ribbon and opened the box, a grin now forming on his lips, and he couldn’t help but laugh, letting one of his bark-like waves of laughter fly through the cold air.

“You seem to like stealing those from me, so…” she said, chuckling.

He picked up the ice cream and the little spoon, putting down the box. He planted the silvery spoon into the cold food and ate a spoonful of it. And he couldn’t help but smile…

… Vanilla, cinnamon, lemon. The same she had bought that day at Fortescue’s…

“Thanks,” he said, clearly touched.

“You can’t imagine how hard it was to get this ice cream from London,” she sighed.

“Want some?” he asked with a smile, offering her the little cup.

“You’ve started to eat it. And I don’t have a spoon,” she shook her head.

“I think I’ll survive if you take a bite. And I’ve taken only one spoonful, you can still eat on the side I haven’t touched yet.”

She hesitated, before nodding, and he approached the ice cream closer to Marlene’s lips…

… before pressing the food upon her nose.

She shrieked, backing away and glaring at him. But Sirius merely let out one of his bark-like laughs again.

“BLACK!”

“McKinnon, you look hilarious!”

She stood up, and before he could realize what was happening, she was grabbing his hand and pressing the ice cream against his cheek.

He gasped at the cold sensation, before both of them started to laugh, soon fighting to add more food on the other’s face.

And when Marlene lost her balance, she pulled Sirius down with her, both of them laughing, their faces now mostly covered with the frozen food, until Sirius finally lost the cup, that was sent flying several meters away. They found themselves laughing like mad, Sirius lying upon the blond girl.

“Black! You wasted my birthday gift!” Marlene exclaimed, swatting him on the shoulder, although she was still laughing.

“I wouldn’t say that it was wasted, you look great like that!”

“Fuck off! And get off of me!”

“I find this position rather comfortable though…”

“You’re crushing me! Black!”

“Alright, alright…”

He rolled to rest on his back next to her. She picked up a tissue and cleaned her face, before offering another to Sirius.

“So…” she said after a short silence. “Why were you here?”

“Why couldn’t I?”

“Lily said you were grumpy this morning.”

“Lils likes to exaggerate everything.”

“You did look sad when I arrived though.”

He stared at her for a moment, before setting his grey eyes on the pale sky again. He shrugged.

“I have the right to feel melancholic if I want to.”

“Why would you feel melancholic?” Marlene asked, frowning slightly.

“It’s the last time that I spend my birthday at Hogwarts.”

“One more reason to spend it with your friends rather than to get depressed and frozen all alone here.”

A small smile appeared on his lips, but he kept his gaze fixed on the blue sky.

“During the last year I lived at my parents’ house,” he said slowly, his voice low and just loud enough for the girl next to him to hear, “they put another locker on the door of my bedroom. They had put a spell on it so they were the only ones to open it, and once I closed the door I couldn’t get out without their permission.”

“What did you do then?” she asked softly.

A smile formed on his lips.

“I burnt a hole in the door and I walked out of my bedroom.”

They both laughed.

“Your parents must have been mad,” Marlene chuckled.

“But the look on my mother’s face when she saw my door was worth the punishment that came after that.”

You both laughed again, but as your waves of laughter were carried away by the cold wind and faded away, Sirius’s expression grew sadder again.

“It’s just…” he said softly again. “It feels like… I’ve come to realize today that… Good things don’t last. But bad things always stay with us, even if we try to get rid of them.”

He looked at her again, but she stayed silent for a bit longer, before speaking again in a soothing voice.

“Some good things do last,” she said.

He looked intensely at her. He looked at her golden hair sprayed across the green grass, her lips reddened by the cold, her deep eyes that captured his soul…

And he was tired of this little game between the two of them…

“Marls?”

She raised an eyebrow as he called her by her nickname.

“Don’t you think we should stop acting like that?” he went on, ignoring her reaction.

She frowned.

“Acting like what?”

“Acting as if the fact that we’re constantly flirting is just a way to make sassy comments.”

She couldn’t help but blush, although she kept a calm expression despite her rushing heart.

“I don’t see what you mean.”

“Marls…”

“Stop it.”

He clenched his jaw, looking up at the sky again.

“You really are so… infuriating,” he spat through gritted teeth.

“I beg your pardon? _I_ am infuriating?”

“Yes, you are! You keep on taking one step forward, and then two steps backwards and it’s driving me mad!”

“I’ve never taken any step towards you!”

He stared at her again, both of them shouting by now and glaring at each other.

“Why are we flirting then?”

“You flirt with every girl you encounter, Black! Sorry if it doesn’t make me feel special.”

“Fuck off!”

“Now, we’re getting to the insults…”

“You’re such a bitch.”

“And you’re a jerk! You try to sleep with every girl you come across, how could I think that something serious could happen between us?”

He clenched his jaw more tightly, but he had to admit that she had a point…

“Stop looking at me like that,” she said. “Like I’m hurting your feelings…”

“It does hurt though,” he replied, lowering his voice again, and she imitated him.

“We both know it’s just a game between us.”

“Maybe it’s not a game anymore.”

“It is, Sirius.”

“Sirius?”

A small smile curled up her lips.

“I meant puppy-eyed-Black.”

“I hate you,” he said, smiling, shaking his head.

But he didn’t want her to slip between his fingers. He didn’t want to wait until she had fallen for someone else and it was too late for him to try…

He had realized that all good things had an end, and she was such a wonderful thing that had happened in his messy life…

So he stopped hesitating, shushing this little voice in his head that kept on telling him not to try this…

… and before she could react, he was pressing his soft and cold lips against hers.

Her lips tasted like the ice cream she had bought for him…

She quickly pulled away.

Her cheeks were flushed, her lips slightly parted in shock, her eyes round. Sirius couldn’t dare to move, he gave her a moment to realize what he had just done, staring at her with a nervous glint in his eyes.

Since when was Sirius nervous anyway?

She swallowed hard.

“It would be an awful idea,” she breathed.

“Probably, yeah,” Sirius nodded.

“I would not let you see another girl than me.”

“I don’t intend to be with anyone but you.”

“You fuck this up, and I kill you.”

“You cheat on me and I kill you.”

“I’ll always be around you, so get ready.”

“I’ll be jealous. Very jealous.”

“I’m a bit possessive.”

“I’m awful at talking about my feelings.”

“I’m not going to stop teasing you.”

“I’m going to tease you even more.”

“I want to go on a real date.”

“I want to snog you.”

“I’m not ready to handle a relationship like this one.”

“I have no clue how to handle a relationship whatsoever.”

“It’s an awful idea…”

She rested her fingertips on his jaw, and she felt shivers run up her arm at the sensation of his cold skin against hers.

“I like awful ideas,” Sirius replied. “Especially when they involve you.”

She smiled, still hesitating.

“I won’t hurt you, Marls,” Sirius said softly, holding her hand in his, and his fingers were surprisingly warm despite the cold wind. “Marls?”

She heaved a sigh, shaking her head.

“Fuck…”

And before he could react, she had crushed her lips against his…

Because the truth was, she didn’t really care about the fact that it was a bad idea. His lips were too soft, and they tasted too much like heaven for her to care.

Somehow she found herself lying under him again, and when Sirius finally pulled away, they were both gasping for air.

“You still think it’s a bad idea?” Sirius asked, a crooked smile on his lips as he pressed his brow against hers. “Because I start to really love this idea of mine.”

“Oh, shut up, Black.”

“Black?”

She smiled, kissing his lips again.

“Sirius…”


End file.
